


breathin

by Lazully (Tsavorit)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 02:04:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15939515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsavorit/pseuds/Lazully
Summary: Natalya memutuskan untuk ke psikiatri karena tahu ada yang salah dengan dirinya. Masalahnya, saat tahu dokter yang menanganinya adalah orang itu, ia ingin mengganti dokternya. Jadi, bagaimana Alfred membuat pasiennya untuk bisa mempercayainya bahwa ia ingin menolong dan bukan melukainya?





	breathin

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia - Axis Power © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada mengambil keuntungan materil pada pembuatan karya ini.  
> AU. Typo. America/Belarus. Mature for theme, suicidal thought.

_Untuk apa kemari, Natalya? Kamu mau dianggap gila oleh semua orang?_

Jika saja ini tidak di tempat umum, Natalya pasti akan berteriak karena suara dikepalanya ini menganggu. Namun, hari ini ia memutuskan untuk tidak membiarkan kepalanya menang. Suara itu boleh berada di tubuhnya, tetapi yang memegang kontrol kehidupannya adalah Natalya sendiri. Tidak ada yang bisa menyelamatkannya selain dirinya sendiri.

_Si bodoh, kalau dirimu bisa menyelamatkan diri sendiri, kita tidak mungkin ada di sini._

"Ck," karena suara dikepalanya memang benar dan itu menyebalkan, "oh sudah nomor antrianku."

Natalya segera menuju loket dan setelah diberikan nomor antrian ke poli jiwa, akhirnya ia menuju lantai 2. Saat menunggu, ia melihat beberapa pasien yang keadaanya lebih parah dan membuatnya terdiam.

_Memikirkan dirimu akan seperti mereka ya? Dirimu tidak akan seperti mereka, karena kamu lebih pantas mati_.

Natalya hanya bisa mendesis dan membuang waktu dengan bermain game Onet di HP-nya. Lebih baik ia berkonsentrasi daripada membiarkan suara di kepalanya terus mengatakan hal-hal yang akhirnya membuat dirinya berjalan pulang.

"Nomor antrian 3 di poli psikiatri, silahkan masuk ke ruangan." Panggilan dari perawat membuat Natalya mengambil tasnya dan menyimpan HP di kantongnya. Sadar tidak tahu di mana ruangan psikiatri, akhirnya ia menghampiri perawat.

"Permisi, di mana ruang praktek psikiatri?"

"Apa mau saya antarkan ke ruangannya?"

"Oke."

Hanya saja, Natayla tidak pernah ingin memaki dirinya separah ini saat perawat yang mengantarkannya membuka pintu dan ternyata psikiatrinya adalah seorang lelaki. Kalau belum cukup buruk, dia adalah mantan guru privatnya semasa SMA yang menolak perasaan cintanya karena menyukai orang lain. Rasanya kesal karena tidak mencari tahu dulu psikiatri yang bertugas di rumah sakit ini siapa untuk meminimalisir drama seperti ini.

"Natalya...?"

"Perawat, saya bisa _cancel_ konsultasi dengan psikiatri ini?"

Sudah Natalya duga, Alfred akan langsung bereaksi heboh dan perawat yang mengantarkannya tampak bingung karena hal yang dilihatnya. Wajar saja, karena Alfred sampai berlari mengejar Natalya dan menarik ke ruangannya.

Tentu dengan pertanyaan, "kamu kenapa sampai bisa mendapatkan diagnosa itu di klinik milik Arthur?!"


End file.
